onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group C
I swear to god, I drew the groups randomly. I honestly don't know why Group A was the Logia group, yesterday it was almost exclusively Zoans and now we have every fruit that has to do with washing in the group. Weird, but anyways here we go with Group C of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Introducing the contestants:' * Noro Noro no Mi: The Noro Noro no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit "Noroma Photons", microscopic particles that have yet to be understood by scientists. They significantly slow down any object the user strikes down for thirty seconds. It was eaten by Foxy. *'Gomu Gomu no Mi:' Pfff. I'm not going to introduce this one on the One Piece Wikia! *'Mogu Mogu no Mi:' a Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives it's user the power to become a mole. Mogu is short for "mogura", the Japanese word for mole. It was eaten by Miss Merry Christmas *'Woshu Woshu no Mi:' The Woshu Woshu no Mi allows the user to literally "wash and hang out to dry" people and objects as if they were clothes. "Woshu" is short for "wosshu," the Japanese way to pronounce the English word "wash". It was eaten by Tsuru. *'Awa Awa no Mi:' The Awa Awa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power. It was eaten by Kalifa *'Mera Mera no Mi:' The Mera Mera no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as create and control it. It was eaten by Jinbe's favourite character, Portgas D. Ace. *'Sube Sube no Mi:'a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that makes the user's body slippery, which in turn makes most attacks and all objects slide off his or her body, protecting the user from harm in most situations. It was eaten by Alvida. *'Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle:'The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle (トリトリの実 モデル：鷲（イーグル） Tori Tori no Mi, Moderu: Īguru?) is a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into an eagle at will. It was eaten by Buzz. *'Doru Doru no Mi:' The Doru Doru turns its user into a candleman. It basically allows the user to tap unlimited amounts of wax from their body and create things from it. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power since they can't turn their bodies into wax. It was eaten by Mr. 3 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 30.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) The poll is closed, the fruits advancing are: * Mera Mera no Mi * Woshu Woshu no Mi * Noro Noro no Mi * Since there is a tie for 4. place a special tiebreaker will be fought in Group D between the Gomu Gomu no Mi and the Awa Awa no Mi! Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below 17:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC): Category:Blog posts